1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly that type of bow having two limbs mounted on a central handle or riser portion with the handle portion containing a grip, and an arrow rest. More specifically the present invention is directed to a specific construction of the riser along with the accessory mounts.
2. Summary of the Prior-Art
Archery bows have existed for centuries. More recently the compound archery bow has become a favorite of hunters and target shooters. Such a bow is exemplified in Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495.
A long-standing problem with archery bows evolves around the support of the arrow when the bow is drawn as well as when the bow is released. A myriad of arrow rests have been developed. Most of these, however, do not position the arrow far enough away from the bow handle riser to avoid interference with the vanes as the rear portion of the arrow passes the riser. This is due to the design of the riser.
In addition, in order to impart as much kinetic energy and speed to the arrow as possible, they are normally quite long and drawn fully before release. With hunting arrows, particularly utilizing a broad head point whether it has two blades, three blades, or four blades, the same may interfere with the handle riser, and accordingly the draw of the arrow is limited. This requires a longer arrow when a broadhead is used.
In many situations, however, a shorter lighter arrow is desirable. If the same amount of force can be spent on a shorter lighter arrow, and it will carry the same amount of kinetic energy, then depending upon the increase in velocity, the trajectory of the shorter lighter arrow will be flatter than that of the longer heavier arrow. Particularly when hunting, and the conditions are not ideal as is on a target range, the shorter lighter arrow with the flatter trajectory gives the archer greater assurance of striking the target.